1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a returnable self-mailer and a method and apparatus for preparing same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of laser-electronic printing, several possibilities have been opened up in the area of preprinted form letters or circular letters because of the versatility of laser printing. For instance, a laser printer, in response to a computer, can print a full page letter instantly. On some printers, the page can be printed on either side. The advantage of such a printer over a conventional computer printer programmed to print such individualized letters is, the quality of the print and the ability to use different type styles and graphics and, of course, the time and cost saving.
Returnable self-mailers, sometimes known as "response vehicles", are used extensively by the direct mail industry. Most self-mailers include a one-piece sheet folded and glued with appropriate serrated lines to provide a returnable envelope as well as the letter with message. Examples of such self-mailers include U.S. Pat. No. 1,040,004, Patton, issued Oct. 1, 1912; U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,150, Hubbard, issued May 18, 1965; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,360, Fisher et al, issued Dec. 11, 1984. These patents are only representative of numerous examples of various ways of folding a single sheet of paper and forming a returnable self-mailer having both message and return envelope. A self-mailer is generally manufactured on a web printing press or on a sheet fed press. The fixed intelligence is printed by the press. The individual names and addresses may be supplied at another stage by a direct mail house. A sheet or roll of paper 171/2" wide is folded and glued by appropriate machinery to an envelope 81/2" by 31/2" including a large flap on which advertisement or other intelligence is printed.
However, laser printers which are presently available on a commercial scale, such as the Xerox 8700, have been designed to print on sheets which are 81/2" by 11", that is, standard letter size paper. With a self-mailer type of blank, the printer should be able to handle up to 14".